The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Solidago plant, botanically known as Solidago hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLESH06001’.
The new Solidago is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the program is to create and develop new fast-growing Solidago cultivars with freely branching habit, flowering habit and attractive inflorescence coloration.
The new Solidago originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in October, 2001 of a proprietary selection of Solidago hybrida identified as code number J 6, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Solidago hybrida identified as code number J 10, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Solidago was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in August, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Solidago by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since March, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Solidago are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.